Dean The Unicorn: The Adventures of the North Pole
by 67impalalover
Summary: What happens when a trickster plays a joke on Dean by giving Sam and Cas the personalities of a unicorn? They must complete an epic journey to the north pole or be stuck in a rather high pitched form forever.


**Supernatural : Dean the Unicorn and the Adventures of The North Pole**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural Sam , Dean, or Cas , they belong to Kripke . I also do not own Charlie the Unicorn , which belongs to Jason Steele ,TypeQueen , NewGrounds , and , SecretAgentBob on you tube . Partially belongs to Mummyluver .**

**Ideas based on Charlie the unicorn , I hope you enjoy it ! **

"Heeeeey Dean ! Hey Dean wake up!" Sam called to Dean gleefully .

"Ya Dean , wake up!" Cas joined in happily .

Dean let out a low grumble and looked up at the ridiculously happy brother and angel . "Ah….This better be pretty important . Did you find out where the trickster is?" Dean waited for Sam to reply but instead he just stared at him with a grin . "Sam ?Cas ?" Still no answer came "Oh god…"

Twenty minutes later…

"Damn!" Dean screamed out loudly at Sam and Cas "I hate freaking tricksters! This is not funny!"

"Deeeean!"Sam dragged his name out " The north pole!" The younger brother continued in a high squeaky voice. "We've got to got to the north pole Dean! To see Santa !"

"Yeah . Santa , right .Look , I'm just going to call Bobby and see what he says . I don't know why but I've got this feeling he won't know how to take a unicorns personality out of you two ."

"No!" Cas screamed as he jumped onto Dean bed. "You've got to come with us to the north pole! It's a land of joy and toys and mystical powers . Mystical powers await us Dean! The man with the great beard can save us !" Cas began to jump up and down on Dean . "The north pole Dean!"

"The North pole!" Sam shouted as he started to jump up and down while waving his hands in the air .

"Fine! I'll go with you to the north pole!"

* * * * * * *

"Fa la la ….la la lala la…"Sam and Cas sang enthusiastically .

Dean frowned and started to tap his fingers angrily on the steering wheel of the impala . He looked around to see nothing…..wait… "NO! no no no!" He said nervously as they approached the airport. "No way am I going on an airplane! No!"

"Planes are fun Dean !But I guess if you don't want to go on one that's okay , I can fly us there with my wings!"

"Yay!" Sam grinned .

"Now boarding angel airlines!" Cas reached out from the back seat and grabbed Sam and Deans shoulders…

POOF! instantly they left the comfort of their car .

"Ah….It's so cold…."Dean complained .

"We're standing in snow Dean!"

"Thanks Cas , I never would have guessed that . So now where?"

Sam looked over to him "Our first stop is over there Dean ."

Dean looked up at the giant beast , eyes growing wide in confusion . "Oh god , what is that ?"

"I'm not god Dean , but thank you for assuming so. That is a magical Bigfoot Dean! It will guide our way to Santa !"

"Okay ," Dean said "You do know there's no _real_ Santa right?"

Cas and Sam stared at him in disbelief . "Shun the non-believer! Shun…."

"Shun!"

"Shuuuunnnn…."

"Ya." Dean said blankly.

"GRRRUGGGGER!!" growled the magical Bigfoot .

Cas looked up at it and smiled . "It has told us the way!"

"Right over that bridge Dean!" Sam said.

Dean looked ahead to see an old , broken bridge . It swayed back and forth in the wind . They approached the bridge , and as Sam took a step on it made a loud creek .

"This is a magical bridge of hope and wonder ."stated Sam .

"Ya, is anyone else getting like covered in splinters?" Complained the older brother bitterly . "Seriously , we shouldn't be on this thing ."

"Dean? Dean ?Dean ?"

"What!" Dean shouted at Sam

"We're on a bridge Dean!"

* * * * * * *

"We're here!" Cas said as they walked towards the large green and gold building .There were many strange little creature walking around it carrying large bags red bags over their shoulders .

"Well what do you know? This place is actually real .Hey….why does it smell like wood and candy ?"

"Santa! Santa will help us now!" Sam yelled loudly and all the strange men turned to look at them with a gasp.

"Santa! Santa! Mutants are invading the workshop! Everybody scatter!!" One of the elves screamed . "Get Rudolph some protection , he can't run ,he's injured !"

"Dean did you hear that?!" Cas said terrified . "This is horrible! Who's going to guide Santa's sleigh! We need to do something!"

The three of them turned to look at a big old man running outside towards them .He was wearing a big red coat and had a long white beard .

"Santa!" Sam shouted! "Help us please! We can't stop talking like unicorns!"

He slowed as he approached them , confusion covered his face . "Unicorns? Well that really is a problem. Why are you talking like unicorns?"

Sam stuttered in his presence " S-S-Santa …is it really you?"

"Yes , Samuel , it's really me .Now, why are you talking like unicorns?"

"An evil trickster did it !"

"Trickster? Oh , I hate those buggers , always messing with my sweet , innocent children . I would change you back but I'm afraid I must take care of my Rudolph . He's very sick and cannot fly ."

"Fly? S-S-Santa , Cas can fly your sled , but he'll only do it if you change us back ."

Santa contemplated the idea for a moment . "Alright , deal ." He waved his hand in the air at Sam and Cas .

"Santa?" Cas asked , his voice lower again "Can I have a flashing nose for flying ?"

"Of course you can ."

And with that done Castiel was put at the front of the sleigh with a flashing nose. He started to run forward as they lifted off the ground and soared into the night sky .

Sam and Dean watched them fly away when something occurred to Dean….

"How are we getting back?"

**The end**

**_____________________________________________________**

**I hope you all enjoyed it ! Please let me know what you thought or if you want me to continue !**


End file.
